1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of transformers disposed in an internal circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,181 issued to Machado et al. on Jul. 10, 2007 discloses a connector assembly incorporating an insert assembly disposed in the rear portion of the connector housing. The insert assembly includes a substrate adapted to receive one or more electronic components such as transformers, common mode chokes, or other signal conditioning elements or magnetics. The transformer includes a toroidal core, a primary coil, and a secondary coil. The primary coil and the secondary coil are wound around the toroidal core. Taiwan Utility Model No. 437561 discloses use of surface mount pulse transformers and surface mount chokes in a related connector assembly.
An electrical connector having surface mount transformers arranged in a simple construction is desired.